Story Of Evil
by Demons of the arch angel
Summary: [Based on the Vocaloid series of the same name; covering the events of Daughter/Servant of Evil] In a far away land of treacherous inhumanity known as No. 6, the one who stands among the top is none other than Prince Shion, otherwise known as the Son of Evil. Learn of his tale, along with the tragic tale of the Servant of Evil. - Anime


**Rating: T**

 **Warnings: OOCness, OCs, grammatical errors(?), death, a dash of angst, hints of yaoi, Safu x Nezumi (temporary)**

 **Disclaimer: Whims of Anime does not own No. 6 or the songs Daughter/Servant of Evil. They belong to their respectful owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Dedication: To nezushijustwantstobefree, who awaits reunion and an update for DRAMA Is Now In Session (that's taking as long as reunion to happen).**

 **Anime: Welcome to the No. 6 one-shot Story of Evil! Based on the Vocaloid series of the same name, the one-shot covers the events of Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. Not a lot of yaoi here but I'll make for it in the sequel/second chapter. Now, onto the story!**

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **There was, once upon a time, in another place,**_

 _ **An evil kingdom who no person dared to face.**_

 _ **And the ruler was a boy so mean.**_

 _ **A tiny little prince of only age fifteen!**_

 _ **Expensive furniture littered his abode.**_

 _ **His loyal servant who's likeness to him surely showed.**_

 _ **Macbeth was what his horse was named.**_

 _ **All the riches of the world is what he had claimed.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

"Oh, it's tea time."

The speaker was a young man with white hair and eyes the color of blood. He was dressed in lavish robes that showed his wealth. This young man was the prince of the kingdom of No. 6: Prince Shion.

The young prince sat alone in his garden, resting his hands on the table in front of him that had a cup of tea, as well as an intricate teapot. He gave out a small huff before he heard footsteps approaching. He smiled innocently when he saw who it was, eyes shining with happiness.

"Today's snack will be _brioche_ , my prince." The servant said, bowing to the prince. The servant was dressed in a simple buttoned-up white shirt and black pants. He had hair the same color as Shion's but his eyes were as green as emeralds.

"My favorite." Shion said, flashing his smile at his most loyal servant, "Thank you, Aster."

"Anything for my very cute brother." Aster replied, setting the plate with Shion's snack on the table, smiling at Shion. At that moment, the brothers looked identical, showing that these two – the prince and his loyal servant – were twins.

It hadn't always been this way. Once upon a time, the twins had both lived in the luxury of the castle, spoiled by their parents. Then, one fateful day, Aster had been taken away just as Shion was about to crown him with a flower crown made by the aster flowers that surrounded the palace gardens.

Shion never knew where they had taken his brother but he came back three years ago, the day Shion was given the throne. His beloved big brother had then pledged himself as his fateful servant. _Even if the whole world should become your enemy,_ Aster had said, _I will always protect you._

Aster was the only person Shion could trust and the only one that cared about him. The servants in the manor hated him, wishing he'd drop dead any minute. The knights who swore loyalty to him followed him out of fear. His people cursed his name and even his parents didn't like him. The only one that cared for him – that loved him – was Aster. In turn, Aster was the only person that Shion loved.

Aster sat down on the ground, looking up at the clear sky, "Shion, what do you think of Christian?"

Shion frowned at the question when he noticed that Aster was looking away. Christian was a young, handsome male that had become his knight a year ago. He was a good soldier and was loved by the people. However, Shion hated him so much ever since he had come to the castle. The young man had recently come to him asking for the right to marry. Even though it was common for a young man to come to him asking permission to marry their sweetheart, it had angered Shion when Christian had asked for permission to marry Aster.

The selfish prince didn't want someone else to get near his brother. If they did, Aster might start to care about them and love them. Perhaps he'd love them more than he loved Shion. And that would hurt him so badly.

"I don't like him."

Aster looked at his brother, raising an eyebrow in question, "Oh?"

Shion sipped his tea before responding, "I don't like him. I would be happy if he died." From the corner of his eye, he could see Aster standing up.

"His death would make you happy?" Aster asked, his voice soft so it couldn't be heard unless you strained your hearing. His hair hid his eyes from view, making him look ominous.

Shion smirked, his eyes lighting up cruelly, "Yes. It would make me very happy, nii-chan." If Christian would die, there wouldn't be anyone around to take away his big brother from his side. Aster would only care and love Shion, just as it has been since their birth.

Aster smiled when he mistook Shion's smirk for a genuine smile. He bowed before his younger brother, "Anything for you, my cute little brother."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **You're the prince**_

 _ **And I'm your servant.**_

 _ **We're a pitiable pair of twins,**_

 _ **Separated by our fate.**_

 _ **For the sake of protecting you**_

 _ **I will become evil for you.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Aster had only one purpose in life and that was to serve his twin brother. At least, that had been what the King and Queen had told him before they died and Shion became the ruler of No. 6.

He had been raised just as Shion had been until he was five and he was taken away. They sent him to the West Block district that was on the outskirts of No. 6. He was raised by a man named Rikigia who trained him to be the perfect servant for Shion.

No one told him why he had been chosen to be the servant instead of the prince. As far as he knew, both his parents had preferred for Shion to have taken the throne. Because the throne always went to the firstborn son, they had to get rid of Aster in order for Shion to occupy the throne.

Even though he had been horribly raised in order for Shion to receive the throne, he never resented his little brother. He was too kind and sweet to be at fault. Besides, he would never have wished the horrors of his childhood to the brother who smiled so innocently. Shion only deserved the best, after all.

He had pledged his allegiance to Shion at the age of twelve and had been serving his prince – his twin – for three years. Everything he'd done throughout those three years had all been to protect Shion and to keep that sweet and innocent smile on his face.

Aster sighed. He had to admit that he liked Christian. He was a good friend and had a habit of becoming a lovable klutz around Aster. It was as if he lived only to see Aster smiling. He didn't really understand why he cared so much for him but Aster appreciated him. He might have even grown to love him.

It was a shame that his death would make Shion happy.

Currently, the servant of evil was on the outskirts of town, staring intently at the young male that was practicing with his sword. The young man had short blond hair that was almost golden, fair skin and turquoise eyes. He also had a dusting of freckles on his face and had a slender figure. He was tall, being around five feet nine, and had a slight muscular build.

"Aster?"

Aster flinched when the knight finally caught him staring and grinned up at him, waving at him. Christian was so happy and carefree and full of life. Why did he need to kill him?

 _Because Shion wishes for his death,_ a voice whispered. _It'll make him so happy and he'll smile innocently. He'll be happy and that's what he deserves._

 _Is that what will make you happy?_

"Hello, Christian," He greeted, trying to ignore that question. Christian enveloped him in a hug, lifting him up before twirling him, much to Aster's surprise.

"Christiaaaan!" He yelped.

"Aster, guess what I have done!" He laughed as he set the petite male down, much to Aster's relief as he was significantly shorter than the blonde.

"And what's that?" Aster asked, fixing his hair and smiling weakly at Christian.

"I've asked the prince for your hand!" Christian said with so much excitement that it made Aster freeze. Christian grabbed Aster's hands when the younger male did not respond, "He said he'll consider it but I heard he says that to everyone before he lets them marry. Isn't that fantastic?"

Marriage? Aster never thought about that. He'd have to fall in love with someone for him to marry and he had yet to do so. He didn't bother with his own feelings because he was too busy thinking about Shion's. Perhaps he would have thought about marrying Christian but . . . the prince had one wish that he needed to fulfill.

"Those are excellent news." Aster whispered and Christian hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you think so." The blonde smiled happily as he laid his head on Aster's shoulder. Aster's hands hung limply, unsure of what to do. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes as he grabbed the dagger from his pocket. He wrapped his arms around Christian and positioned the dagger so he could stab Christian.

"I love you, Aster."

Aster felt like something was stuck on his throat. He bit his lip to prevent the tears from falling down because he didn't want to kill Christian. This was someone who loved him and who he was falling for. Did he have to kill him?

 _Shion wishes for his death._

 _Shion deserves the best._

 _Shion deserves to be happy and you don't._

"I love you too, Christian," Aster whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek, "but my prince, my little brother, wishes for your death and I love him more." He brought down the dagger, stabbing Christian. The blonde screamed in pain and Aster let him go.

Christian fell to his knees, looking up at Aster with horror in his eyes, "Little brother? He's your-?" He could see everything being processed on the young knight's face. He must have seen the resemblance between the prince and his loyal servant. The same face, the same hair, the same stature except their eyes. "So you are twins . . .?"

"Now, you must keep that secret by taking it to the grave." Aster whispered, more tears falling, "Goodbye, Christian."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **If you're short on money,**_

 _ **That's no fearful thing**_

 _ **Just take it from those who you dangle on a string**_

 _ **To those who feel that they want to bring me down**_

 _ **You'll just tidy up my gown.**_

 _ **Now, bow to me!**_

 _ **Evil flowers; steadily bloom**_

 _ **With an array of colorful doom.**_

 _ **But the weeds that think they can stay**_

 _ **They'll just die and feed me the same anyway.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Shion was walking around the garden when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around, and gasped in surprise when he saw it was Aster. His twin brother, however, had blood on his face and on his hands, making him look terrifying.

Aster looked at Shion sheepishly, "I'm sorry; I scared you."

"Did you kill him?" Shion whispered, wondering if Aster had done so. It wouldn't be the first person that Aster killed for his sake – that noble woman that was close to find out the truth of the twins had been the first Aster had gotten rid of – but Aster had liked Christian.

Aster smiled, "Yeah. Sorry I was gone for a long time."

Shion sighed and walked to his brother, grabbing his bloodied hands that were a sharp contrast to the white gloves Shion was wearing, "Thank you, Aster." He smiled at his older brother, feeling guilt yet joy. Would siblings ask their older siblings to kill those that threatened to take them away? Or was he just being selfish?

 _Impossible,_ Shion thought to himself. _I am the prince. I deserve everything and can't be called selfish. What a silly thought. Besides, at least, Aster won't abandon me._

Aster squeezed Shion's small hand, "Anything for you, Shion."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **We were born into the world carrying other's expectations**_

 _ **And blessed by the sound of the church's bells.**_

 _ **By the adult's own convenient arrangement**_

 _ **Our future was split into two.**_

 _ **Even if the entire world**_

 _ **Should become your enemy**_

 _ **I will always protect you,**_

 _ **So you just be yourself and smile.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

"Shion?" Aster had never seen his younger twin act so excited before. He was pacing in his room with a goofy smile on his face, jumping up and down slightly. He wasn't even paying attention to the canvas he had been told to paint by his art professor.

"Yes?" Shion said, smiling while clasping the paint brush on his right hand, "What is it, Aster?" Shion started to hum and now Aster thought back, wondering what had caused his brother to be excited. Besides Christian's death almost four months ago, the only thing that had caused a smile to blossom on Shion's face was . . . the ball three weeks ago.

"Are you still thinking about that prince from the neighboring kingdom?" Aster asked and Shion burst out laughing, looking so happy that it made Aster smile too.

Shion hugged his brother, careful to not hit him with the paintbrush he still held, "Nezumi, Aster. Prince Nezumi! My minister was right as usual; he is such a great prince! Not to mention that he's handsome!" Shion released his hold on his twin and sat down on the carpet, looking to the window with a wistful smile, "I made him a marriage proposal."

"You did?" Aster sounded surprised, "I didn't think you'd be that serious about him." He sat down next to his brother, who looked like he was glowing in his happiness.

"I am. I sent him a letter, a week ago," Shion stated, "so it should come in today." He waved his hands around, Aster trying to shield himself from the paintbrush once again. Shion smiled sheepishly at him before letting go of the art utensil.

There was a knock on the door and Shion got to his feet, opening it immediately. Aster recognized the maid and Shion did too as he glared at her. The maid – a woman of thirty with curly blonde hair and brown eyes – stiffened at the glare of the ruler of No. 6 before she bowed, "A letter from Prince Nezumi, my prince."

Shion took it, "Get out of my face, Lucia, before I have Aster kill you."

Lucia bowed once again before running off. Aster sighed, remembering a time when Shion had adored Lucia. The maid had been on Shion's good graces years ago but she had fallen out of his favor when he learned that she had known where Aster had been but hadn't told him. Thus far, she was the only living person that knew that the son of evil and his loyal servant were twins and she had sworn to keep the secret unless she wished for death.

Shion opened the letter, a faint smile returning to his face. He read through the letter quickly, mouthing the words before he froze, all his joy disappearing. He dropped the letter and Aster stood immediately when he could see Shion's shoulders shaking.

"What happened?" Aster asked, standing in front of his trembling brother. He paused when he saw Shion was crying and hugged him, "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry, Shion. It's okay. . ."

"No, it isn't." Shion mumbled, burying his face on his twin's chest while sobbing, "Aster . . . he rejected me so coldly. He said he loves someone else. . ."

Aster had no idea how to comfort his little brother. Shion had gotten everything growing up so this must hurt. The one thing that he truly wanted in life was a person that was forever out of his reach.

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **The prince had a love for a man**_

 _ **Of gray who wasn't very much his fan.**_

 _ **But instead, he chose his neighbor's girl**_

 _ **Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.**_

 **~~~SoE~~~**

Aster walked the streets of the neighboring kingdom with a hat over his head to cover his brilliant white hair. The small country of No. 5 that he was in was nothing compared to No. 6 but he was quite impressed by the number of people with brown hair in the area. He was observing the small square when his hat flew away.

"Oh no!" He yelled, trying to reach for his hat but was unable to grab it as his other hand contained a bag with all of the things he had bought for Shion. At that moment, however, someone caught his hat.

The one that had caught it was a young woman with brown hair and gray eyes who was wearing a maid's outfit.

Aster rushed to the young woman, "Thank you so much!" The hat wasn't anything special, really, but it had been the only present he had received when he was with Rikigia in West Block. As such, it held a special place in his heart so, no matter how many times Shion asked him to throw it away, Aster kept it.

The young woman chuckled at him as he put on his hat, "It must mean a lot to you if you almost dropped your stuff to get it," She tipped his hat forward and smiled, "My name is Safu. What's yours?"

Aster flushed a bit when she had directed her smile at him, "It's Aster. Aster of No. 6."

"You're from No. 6?" She asked and the two began to walk towards the fountain in the square. She giggled, "Who would have thought such a good-looking young man such as yourself lived in No. 6? I can't believe it." She turned serious before looking him up and down, "You seem to be pretty healthy, despite the famine over there."

"Oh, I live and work in the castle as the prince's servant so he makes sure I am healthy." Aster replied, carefully omitting that no other servant was as healthy as he was. The only reason why he was properly fed was because he was the prince's right-hand and his twin brother.

"And how is he like? The prince of No. 6?" Safu asked, leaning closer to Aster and causing him to blush slightly once more while his heart began to beat a bit faster. What was wrong with him?

"He's great." Aster immediately answered, "Prince Shion has done his best for the country, even at his young age."

Safu hummed, "Guess you're right about that."

"Safu!"

Safu stood up and waved, "It seems my companion for the evening has arrived." She looked back at Aster with a gentle smile, "See you around, Aster." She ran off and Aster held a hand over his chest. This felt like the beginning of an attraction. But that couldn't be, right? Love at first sight did not exist like in fairy tales, right?

Aster looked up and froze at what he saw.

Prince Nezumi and Safu were walking together, holding hands while Safu grinned up at Nezumi happily.

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **When I went out to our neighboring nation**_

 _ **I saw a girl of green in a town.**_

 _ **Because of her gentle voice and tender smile**_

 _ **I fell in love with her at first sight.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Shion refused to leave his room, staring at Nezumi's letter with sorrow. He could feel Aster standing on the wall of his bedroom, as if he expected him to come out of his room. Not a chance. Not when he felt as if the whole world had changed just so he couldn't get together with the one he cared for. Shion clenched his fists, glaring at the paper.

" _My heart has been taken by the brown-haired girl of No. 5."_

Shion hated her without even knowing her and he could feel angry tears welling on his eyes. He looked down, trembling with sadness and anger. He heard a knock on the door and Aster answered it.

"My liege, are you ill?"

It was Rikigia, his minister and the one who had brought Aster back to him after the death of his parents, and Shion lifted his head to see him. Aster whispered something to Rikigia before his faithful and powerful minister sat down next to him.

"Shion, is there something you need?" He asked.

" _My heart has been taken by the brown-haired girl of No. 5."_

Shion nodded, his anger resurfacing, "Yes."

"And what is that?" Rikigia whispered, even though they both knew that Aster would not tell anyone of their plans or of Shion's wishes. After all, Shion only trusted Rikigia and Aster.

In a soft voice to not be heard by anyone but Rikigia, Shion stated, "Make sure No. 5 is badly stirred."

Rikigia nodded, already understanding his wishes. He bowed and asked, "Is there another order you wish to give to me?"

Shion nodded and his eyes lit up cruelly while a single tear ran down his eyes, "Find every brown-haired girl in No. 5 and kill them."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **The prince knew this and was filled with rage.**_

 _ **He called the minister locked in his cage**_

 _ **And said in a soft voice to not be heard.**_

" _ **Make sure the green country is badly stirred."**_

 _ **Houses of the people were burned to the ground**_

 _ **So many voices would no longer make a sound.**_

 _ **The people who had suffered so much pain**_

 _ **Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.**_

" _ **Oh, it's tea time."**_

 _ **Evil flowers; Steadily bloom.**_

 _ **With an array of bloodied doom.**_

 _ **Even though the flower is so very refined**_

 _ **The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

War was waged between the countries of No. 6 and No. 5. As Shion had ordered, all the soldiers that encountered a brown-haired girl murdered her without remorse. Aster was inside the chaos, knowing exactly what he had to do.

He moved some branches around and encountered Safu sitting down by a well, covering her ears as people screamed while the massacre in her city happed. Aster raised his hood to cover his face before showing himself.

"Who-?" Safu stopped, eyes widening, "Aster?"

"For the sake of the prince of No. 6," Aster said in a monotone, ignoring the pain in his chest for doing this, "I must erase you from existence."

Safu smiled at Aster and stood up, approaching him with forlorn eyes, "I knew they were after me. I just didn't know that they'd send you." She spread her arms and closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "If my death ends this war, then do it."

It was just like with Christian.

Aster rushed forward, taking out a golden dagger as he did so before plunging it to Safu's chest. He trembled as he dug the blade deeper into her heart, tears falling down his eyes without stopping. He felt Safu hug him for a moment before her arms went limp. Before she fell, Aster grabbed her body from her waist and gently placed her on the ground where her body was supported by the well.

"I'm sorry."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **However if the prince wishes**_

 _ **That girl to be erased from the world.**_

 _ **I shall answer that wish.**_

 _ **But why? My tears won't stop falling.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Shion munched on a brioche while waiting for Aster to come back. He heard footsteps approaching and he smiled when he saw that it was his twin brother. He stood up and launched himself at him, Aster yelling as they both fell.

"I've been waiting for you for ages." Shion whispered, burying his face on Aster's chest. He paused, smelling the familiar stench of blood. He felt Aster stiffen and he looked up at him, "Did you-?"

"If you need to have a wish fulfilled, you know that I'll do everything to make it come true, right?"

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **You're the prince and I'm your servant**_

 _ **We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate.**_

" _ **Today's snack will be brioche."**_

 _ **You happily smile, an innocent smile.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Nezumi had been horrified when he had heard that No. 5 had been attacked by No. 6 and had been anguished when they reported Safu to be among those that had been killed. He had been so hurt that he had not known what to do. Until he heard that the people of No. 6 were rioting against their prince.

He had traveled to No. 6 to become part of the revolution and had met the person that was leading the people: Inukashi.

Inukashi, or the red swordswoman as the people called her, was the daughter of a duchess that had been close to the former rulers of No. 6. She was strong noble with a love for justice. She had even helped Shion adjust to his role as the prince (as Shion did not want to be known as a king) until her mysterious death. Inukashi, however, learned that her death had been caused by none other than Prince Shion and had withdrawn herself from the nobles since, plotting her revenge.

"Are you ready to storm the castle?"

Nezumi put on his white mask and unsheathed his sword. Ever since she had heard what had happened to him with Safu's death and showing her his prowess, he had joined the ranks within the revolution. It was time to dethrone the son of evil.

"Of course I am."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **To defeat the prince was no easy task**_

 _ **But the people could no longer wear their mask.**_

 _ **Like a flock of birds they were led by**_

 _ **A red lady mercenary into the nigh.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Nezumi and Inukashi, along with some of their strongest warriors stormed the castle, the weakened knights not standing a chance against them. It seemed that the war with No. 5 had tired them out greatly.

They could hear servants screaming as they ran away, the people surrounding the court terrifying them. The rioters allowed all the servants to run, as they were only interested in taking down the son of evil, not the innocents that worked for him.

"Where would he be?" Nezumi asked, fighting with a knight before disarming him and hitting him on the head with the hilt of his sword, "This castle is too big; he could be anywhere!"

"He's in the sitting room!" Inukashi yelled as she ran.

Nezumi followed her, "And how would you know that?"

Inukashi smirked at him, "It's tea time."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **All the anger that had built up over the years**_

 _ **Now consumed them without any fears.**_

 _ **But the army was battered from the green war.**_

 _ **Their attacks were not much of a chore.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

The two entered the sitting room, Nezumi's eyes hardening when he couldn't find Shion. He was about to say something when Inukashi nodded her head in the direction of the balcony and, when he looked that way, he saw the back of the cursed son of evil.

Shion wasn't looking at them. Instead, he was gazing at the city, his hands gripping the railing. He seemed oddly quiet and peaceful, Nezumi thought as they approached him. Inukashi pointed her sword at him, "You've been defeated, Prince Shion of No. 6."

"Have I?" He asked, not turning around. He chuckled, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth, "I think you've lost more people than I have. So who is really the winner?"

"You've officially been dethroned." Nezumi stated, ignoring the need to cut off the prince's head at that moment, "Now, you will face justice, son of evil."

Shion turned around, his eyes glinting while he smirked cruelly, "You're such a disrespectful man."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court.**_

 _ **The servants ran away as time was short.**_

 _ **Little man prince would not pose a fight.**_

 _ **And he was finally captured in the night.**_

" _ **You're such a disrespectful man!"**_

 _ **Evil flowers; steadily bloom**_

 _ **With an array of funest doom**_

 _ **How the paradise that he made for himself**_

 _ **Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

The people of No. 6 were happy, for once, Inukashi noticed as they walked to the local jail, dragging Shion with them. People yelled curses at the son of evil, sometimes throwing him things. Some people attempted to punch or kick him but Nezumi did not allow them, as he wanted Shion to be fine by the time his execution arrived.

Despite all the curses launched at him, Shion walked regally, his head held high and his eyes closed. He continued to look like the prince he was, despite the trash he had on his clothes.

They reached the jail and they led Shion to one of the cells, locking him in. He sat down on the bed, ignoring them all. Nezumi's fists were clenched as he and Inukashi were left alone with the dethroned monarch of No. 6. He grabbed one of the bars, "Do you regret anything? Do you feel remorse for your deeds?"

"I feel nothing." Shion stated, opening his eyes and immediately turned his head so he could look at the barred window, "And don't attempt to interrogate me. I will say nothing."

"Where is your servant?" Inukashi asked, frowning, "Your loyal shadow that killed my mother."

"He's gone. I told him to leave my side so he can live." He replied and Inukashi noticed that his eyes were gentle when he talked about his loyal servant. He looked down, "At least he'll live."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **He was to be punished at three o'clock**_

 _ **When the church bells resounded a tock.**_

 _ **The person who was once royalty**_

 _ **Was bored in jail with no loyalty.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

The next day, everyone gathered on the square, where a guillotine was placed. A group of guards brought Shion forward and the crowd cheered loudly, knowing that their cruel monarch was about to meet his end.

"Down with the son of evil!" They yelled as Shion was properly placed in the guillotine, his eyes closed. Inukashi looked around the crowd and gave a start when she noticed, among the crowd, a person that was wearing a familiar looking black cloak, the hood obscuring the person's face from view.

"The servant of evil," She whispered, too low for Nezumi to hear her. The crowd was yelling loudly, jostling the hooded male, who was trying to make his way to the front of the crowd.

"Any last words?" Nezumi asked Shion, who looked up. His eyes widened when he spotted his loyal servant among the crowd. He smiled softly in a way Inukashi had never seen him do before he closed his green eyes.

"Oh, it's tea time."

And then the blade of the guillotine fell.

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **At the time that eventually came**_

 _ **The church bells to him sounded rather lame.**_

 _ **Without looking to the faces of the crowd**_

 _ **Said he with eyes in a shroud.**_

" _ **Oh, it's tea time."**_

 _ **Evil flowers; steadily bloom**_

 _ **With an array of colorful doom.**_

 _ **Now the people speak of him without a second thought**_

 _ **That son of evil had received what he sought.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

Inukashi saw people dispersing while the guards removed Shion's decapitated body from view. After a while, only Shion's loyal servant remained, trembling and probably crying. She gave out a small sigh, realizing that, perhaps, only one person would mourn the death of Prince Shion.

She got down from the stand and stood in front of the servant of evil, who was sobbing softly. She frowned down at him, "If you truly cared for Shion, then why did you not try to stop the execution? You are a skillful assassin; you could've rescued him before he even stood in the stand."

He didn't even react to his words. If anything, he sobbed harder, clutching his chest where his heart was. He refused to look up, as if he was ashamed. Inukashi rolled her eyes. This person had killed her mother? She couldn't believe it.

"It's fine. We're twins, after all," He spoke before making eye contact with her, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Nobody will be able to tell the difference."

Inukashi gasped, backing away.

Standing in front of her was none other than Prince Shion.

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **Very soon this kingdom will come to an end.**_

 _ **At the hands of the enraged people.**_

 _ **If this is what they call "retribution"**_

 _ **Then let me take upon myself to defy it.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

"Shion?" Shion turned around to see Aster, holding a bundle of clothes. He didn't get to see anything else before he was rushed out of his room and they began to run to the sitting room.

"Aster, what are you doing?" Shion called out before they entered the sitting room. Aster immediately locked the room, panting hard and looking at him sadly. Shion frowned, "That's not going to stop them, Aster. Those people will storm the castle and break every door until they find me."

"And they will. At least, they'll think that they found you."

"What?"

Aster held out the bundle of clothes to Shion, "Here, I'll lend you my clothes. Wear them and immediately start escaping."

Shion shook his head and was about to speak before Aster hugged him, cradling his head on his shoulder. Shion sobbed, hugging Aster tighter, already knowing what he planned on doing. After all, Aster had said he'd do whatever it takes to protect him. "No," he whispered, "no . . ."

"It's fine," Aster said before holding Shion across from him and smiling, wiping away his tears, "We're twins after all. Nobody will be able to tell the difference." Before Shion could say anything else, Aster kissed his forehead and began to take his royal robes off, replacing them with Aster's usual attire.

"No!" Shion yelled, struggling against his twin as best as he could. However, Aster was always the stronger twin and he could do nothing but stare in anguish as Aster finished dressing Shion to look like him.

Aster donned the royal robes and it was like looking in the mirror, except for Aster's green eyes. The servant of evil opened a cabinet and kicked the back of it, revealing a secret passage.

"Go, Shion. They're coming." Aster said before pushing him in and closing the cabinet door. Shion pounded his fists against the door, screaming at Aster so he wouldn't do this before falling to his knees and sobbing softly.

Aster locked the cabinet and unlocked the sitting room door. He looked around his home and went to the balcony. If he was honest with himself, he was terrified. But Shion had to live.

Even if they had escaped together, they would always be chased around and they wouldn't be allowed to live in peace. That's why, for Shion to live peacefully for the rest of his life, the people had to believe that he was dead. And no one could be a better Shion double than his own twin. And wasn't it convenient that no one knew that he had a twin?

Aster wrapped his hands around the balcony railing and smiled weakly, "How ironic. I'm now the prince and you're the fugitive when our roles were reversed once." He chuckled before staring at the city, "Live long, Shion."

The door opened and Aster closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate. He heard the two footsteps approach him before he felt the point of a sword close to him. He didn't turn around when the swordswoman spoke, "You've been defeated, Prince Shion of No. 6."

"Have I?" Aster asked, not turning around. He could hear Shion soft sobs so he chuckled, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth and spoke in order for them to not hear Shion, "I think you've lost more people than I have. So who is really the winner?"

"You've officially been dethroned. Now, you will face justice, son of evil." Aster recognized the voice of the man that Shion had loved and who, in turn, had loved Safu. He didn't laugh, knowing this was his punishment for killing Safu.

He turned around, his eyes glinting while he smirked cruelly, "You're such a disrespectful man."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

" _ **Here, I'll lend you my clothes.**_

 _ **Wear them and immediately start escaping.**_

 _ **It's fine. We're twins after all.**_

 _ **Nobody will be able to tell the difference."**_

 _ **I'm now the prince and you're the fugitive.**_

 _ **We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate.**_

 _ **If they must call you evil**_

 _ **Then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

After Nezumi and Inukashi left, Aster was left alone, gazing at the window. From here, he could see the castle and the night sky. He smiled peacefully, a tear rolling down his cheek.

By now, Shion was probably far away from No. 6. Aster closed his eyes, wiping away the tear that had rolled down. He shouldn't cry. Not when he had decided to trade places with Shion so he could die. Still, the reality that he would die rocked his world.

A rose petal floated into the cell and landed on Aster's hand. He opened his eyes, recognizing it. This was a rose from Shion's garden. The knowledge of that made more tears fall.

 _I would've followed you to the end of time, Shion._

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **Once upon a time,**_

 _ **There was a savage and ruthless kingdom.**_

 _ **And the one sitting at the top**_

 _ **Was my very cute sibling.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

The bells were ringing loudly as Aster was led to the guillotine. Shion pushed people around, wanting so see him one last time. It was his fault that Aster was going to die and he knew that. Still, he wanted to see his big brother again.

"Aster, I'm coming." He whispered, squeezing himself two people and making sure his hood did not fall off. The crowd was worse than the last time that they had seen Aster. At least, this time, they weren't throwing him anything. They were just waiting for his death.

Aster positioned himself in the guillotine, ignoring the shouts. To him, those voices did not matter. He'd take every stone, filth and curse that was thrown at him. For Shion's sake, he had suffered more than this.

"Any last words?" Shion could hear Nezumi say as he pushed a man so he was finally within Aster's sight. He could see his twin's eyes widen in shock, wondering why he wasn't here. A small tear ran down Shion's cheek before he smiled at Aster, as if to reassure him.

When he saw Shion smile, Aster felt he was okay with dying. As long as Shion lived and was happy, he was going to be fine. He smiled softly at Shion before he closed his green eyes before uttering Shion's favorite phrase:

"Oh, it's tea time."

And then the blade of the guillotine fell, severing the link between the tragic twins.

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come)**_

 _ **Should become your enemy (as the bell's sound signals the end)**_

 _ **I will always protect you (Not even bothering to look at the crowd)**_

 _ **So you just be happy somewhere else (You utter my favorite phrase)**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

"A twin, huh." Inukashi muttered before turning away from Shion. The prince hadn't even paid her any attention, his gaze locked on the bloody blade of the guillotine that had killed his brother.

"I hate you. I hate Nezumi. I hate the people. I hate myself." Shion said, trembling with uncontrolled sadness, "Aster was the only person that cared for me and now he's gone. He left me alone. We were happy!"

Inukashi began to walk away, making Shion freeze before glaring at her back, "What's wrong with you? Why won't you kill me?"

Inukashi stopped and looked back at the once prince of No. 6 before snorting, "Why kill you when the pain and guilt of you causing the death of your beloved brother hurts more than any blade? Why end your misery?" She turned back to look at him, "Suffer the way the people of No. 5 did when you killed their friends and family members. Live everyday with the guilt. The servant of evil died because of you. Never forget that, son of evil."

She walked, leaving Shion alone to ponder over her words. His knees buckled and he screamed as he fell to his knees. Even from where she stood, Inukashi could hear all the regret, sorrow and pain in that one scream. She ignored the need to turn back around and continued walking.

"I'm sorry, Aster. I'm sorry."

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 _ **If we could be reborn in our next life,**_

 _ **Then please play with me again.**_

 _ **~~~SoE~~~**_

 **Anime: That's all she wrote! Although this is completed, I will continue this in order to cover the events of Daughter of White and Regret Message. After that, I'm going to create an original story using this world to make NezuShi happen. This is Whims of Anime, signing off~!**


End file.
